Annual Pet Show
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: TF Animated: Sari has a cruel sense of enjoyment...


**_A/N: for insight on metroneons look in my story titled OC or for kiara look in 'let me dry your tears' + 'Dark past...'_**

**_Enjoy!_**

--

"No way in HELL am I going to degrade myself like THAT!" the female Metroneon shrieked, drawing all attention toward herself. Several optics stared in curiosity and amusement at the little spectacle before them. There, in the middle of the lounge room, was Kiara, arms crossed with an angered glared directed at a certain red haired human.

"Please oh please, Kia! Please! Please! Please!" Sari begged, jumping up and down, causing her pig tails to fluff. Kiara sneered, electric blue eyes narrowing into deadly slits.

"I rather be Lugnut's pillow cushion!" she growled, turning away with her nose held high. Maroon eyes stared back at her pleadingly, bottom lip quivering with an accompanying whimper. Kiara slowly looked back from the corner of her eyes, immediately regretting it. The female Metroneon groaned and quickly turned her face away when she saw the small human's puppy-dog act.

"I'm not doing it and that's final…" Kiara mumbled, beginning to walk away. She then stopped in her tracks when she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down to see Sari wrapped around her leg, holding on for dear life.

"Please please please please! PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE!" she screamed, causing all Bot's, including Kiara, to cover their audio receptors.

"What in the Pit are you whining about, kid?!" Ratchet yelled over the small female's cries and the Metroneon's growls. Sari looked up with pursed lips.

"Kiara owes me a favor…" Sari murmured, causing the femme Metroneon's eyes to widen.

"Since when?!" she yelled, glaring down at her.

"Enough!" Ratchet growled, twirling a wrench in his hand as an open threat. Kiara stared at the tool wearily as her hand unconsciously covered the side of her hide from medic target practice. Optimus shook his head as he approached the two females of the team.

"What exactly is this all about?" he asked, kneeling down and plucking Sari from the Metroneon's leg. Sari pouted and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked into the Prime's blue optics. The red head open her mouth to answer when she was cut off-

"Sari wants me to play as her pet in Detroit's annual pet show!" Kiara howled, pointing accusingly at the human. The Bot's stared between the two in shock before bursting out laughing.

Kiara's face reddened, fists clenching. "What's so funny?!"

The Bot's were to busy laughing to answer the femme. Kiara growled, hands flaming over. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to be met by a smirking Ninjabot.

"You are the one most qualified for the job…" Prowl leered, pushing away a black bang from his lover's face. Kiara stared at him in shock. Prowl smirked. "It's the least you can do for her…" he continued.

Kiara spluttered. "What?! Saving Earth from Decepticons isn't enough anymore?!"

Prowl smiled, cupping the side of her face and pecking her lips softly, smirking as he noticed the way her eyes glazed over momentarily before focusing once more. Kiara growled, baring her fangs.

"Don't toy with me you overgrown bicycle!" she growled, trying to pull away only for Prowl to pull her flush up against him. His smirked widened as he leaned down and whispered in her ear-

"I'll be ready and waiting for you in our quarters…" he promised, nipping her neck momentarily before pulling away and walking out of the room. Kiara's body shivered as she watched her mate's retreating form.

'Bastard…' she thought bitterly before she looked up to see everyone looking at her expectantly, causing her to recoil slightly. She then heard a pleading whimper and looked down to see Sari on her knees in a begging position…again.

Kiara sighed, rubbing her temple in irritation. Letting her arms fall back to her sides she growled out a small 'fine' which was immediately followed by an exited 'whoo hoo'.

"Alright!" Sari cheered, watching as the Metroneon morphed into a large wolf and kneeled down for Sari to climb on which the human child eagerly complied. Kiara bit her tongue when she heard laughed out good lucks as she trotted toward the pet show arena.

--

"There, now you are officially my pet…" Sari huffed in satisfaction. Kiara glared down at the leather red collar around her neck. She then directed her glare up at Sari.

"You are so becoming my next chew toy…" she growled, causing several humans bystanders to look toward them in shock.

Sari laughed nervously. "…Is what she's thinking when I don't give her her treats!" she laughed, pulling Kiara into a choke hold. "Oh, I just love you, Furball!"

Kiara recoiled. Furball?! Did she just call her Furball?! The Metroneon looked up at the girl like a dying fish.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" she yipped, Sari immediately clamping her muzzle shut with her arms. Kiara growled, shaking her hide side to side, trying to pry the human child's arms off.

"Did your dog just-" a boy asked being cutting off by an announcement stating the show was starting.

"Uhh, well, gotta go!" Sari chuckled nervously, clicking a leash on the collar and dragging a struggling Kiara behind her.

--

"I feel like a fool…" Kiara mumbled, head resting in Sari's lap as thy waited for their turn up.

"Shut up!" Sari snapped, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Dogs don't talk!"

"And Metroneons don't play doggie doodle with humans either!" Kiara spat back, yelping when she felt furry arms wrap around her middle and a furry body press up against her own. She looked up at Sari with equally wide as before looking back at the large male dog humping her. After the intense shock, Kiara growled loudly and snapped at the pet, sending him reeling backwards. The male dog whimpered, tail between his legs as he scattered back toward his Master.

Kiara sneered before looking back at Sari who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"If you tell anyone about this I swear I-"

"A Miss Sumdac, you're up!" the human director called before disappearing behind a curtain.

Sari smirked and stood up, clutching Kiara's leash in her hand. "Let's get this show on the road!" she cheered walking toward the stage before adding. "We'll see you boyfriend later!"

"SARI!!!"

--

Kiara sighed softly, slumping down at the entrance of the base. It was close to ten o' clock Earth time and she had just gotten back from dropping off Sari at her house after winning the golden cup at the pet show. The little red head made her run across walls, jump through flamed hoops, balance herself on many different objects, speak and so much more…

"I hate pet shows…" Kiara grumbled, morphing back to normal form and stumbling into the base before slumping on a sofa. She sat there for a moment, eyes dim in thought. She then threw back her head and yelled-

"Prowl! I need to get laid!"

The Ninjabot smirked as he walked into the room. "I would've thought you had gotten enough from that Great Dane at the show…"

Kiara's eyes widened as she sat up quickly. "How did you-"

"Sari."

Kiara's face then tightened into a snarl. "SSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" she roared, alarming everything within a 1,000 mile radius.

--

**_A/N: Hoped you enjoyeed it! Read and Review!_**


End file.
